User talk:Twocents
Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sebastian profile.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:39, 24 July 2009 wow, thanks Thanks so much with all the editing you've been doing on the wikia When I joined there weren't any articles so I added a couple rough ones but then it got abandoned for ages ... anyway just like to thank you for doing so much If there's anything I can help with leave me a message or something and I'll try my hardest. I absolutely love this manga and it seems fitting to give it a good wikia <3 Well...peace out ~Bex Favicon I thought we could change the "W" to a picture of Ciel's Faustian Contract eye for the Favicon. However, it is blocked so I cannot. Kylecharmed 19:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 02:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I added some general layout links to Talk:Kuroshitsuji Wiki. One of which is MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Just go there and paste it to the bottom, you can change other links there too like *Characters|Characters :--Sxerks 02:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) editing Joker's page Hello, I'm kinda new here. I tried to edit Joker's page by adding his birthday date (April 2nd 1863), and I uploaded an image of the RAW chapter, but I did it twice, and I couldn't type the correct title in one of them. So there's a copied image, one without a title, and the other with the wrong-spelled name of William (it's a typo mistake, I wrote 'Willian'). So I was wondering if you could settle that? I can't seem to delete the titleless image and subsitute it for the one with a correct name. I hope my request was clear and hope you can help. Joker's birthdate thank you for the editing as for the manga page I uploaded where it's written Joker's date of death, if you please look at it, in the original japanese one, you'll see in the second balloon-line counting from the right it's written the following: 1863年04月02日生まれ, literally meaning 'Born in 2 of April, 1863' I have no idea why the translators missed this info, because indeed the english page does not have this. The balloon containing his birthdate has the line 'No entries on his real name' in the translated version instead of the date. I would have not find it if I hadn't randomly decided to download the RAW chapter. I know it's just a detail, but for obssessed fans like I am, it's a very interesting point to know about. glad I could contribute with something for the wiki. adding images hello, thanks a bunch for your information in this wikia, but may I add an image of Ciel in the GFantasy cover? I think it's interesting to put that on. (It goes along with the magazine spotlights too.) --"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two for today." -Ciel Phantomhive 19:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Glad to help. :) Is there anything else I can do. I'd help as soon as possible. Stripe--"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two for today." -Ciel Phantomhive 07:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lyrics of Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box vocal songs Where can I put the lyrics of them? I have the Balck Box and I'll get the lyrics typed and get in this Wiki now. Should I make a new page for them, or..? Please answer when you can. :) --Stripe Don't play dumbapples, that'll make me killed many times. NOOO!! 11:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I've got it finished, but there might be some informations that should be added. I'll go find some to bring back to this Wiki. --Stripe Don't play dumbapples, that'll make me killed many times. NOOO!! 17:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Please! Help me to make the pages for Chapter 40 and 41! For chapter 40, the title is "That Butler, Confinement" and 41 it's "That Butler, Death". I can't make such big pages @_@ ----Stripe "This is an order. AN ORDER!!!" 14:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) User:Red-yellow-striped-apple striked all her messages here as it's no longer needed. Thank you Thank you for everything you've done to this wiki. You're the best, and I really hope that you can come back and edit things again here. It's getting better here in Kuroshitsuji Wiki.... And it's also getting chilly. -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 08:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) LOL SO YOU LEFT A GOOD POST COUNT XD -- Red-yellow-striped-apple!! It's me. 14:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Twocents, I was wondering if you *could* contribute to my wiki, The Fushigi Yuugi Wiki. It's a Wiki with over 150+ articles dedicated to the anime/manga series Fushigi Yuugi. I am currently looking for contributors so if you know someone who knows the story of the series very well, please tell me. I know I'm asking for too much, so if you just want, please just browse the wiki and give me feedback. Click here to reply User 66.244.123.98 This unregistered editor keeps replacing the content of this wiki's articles, see the revision history's of Tanaka, Kuroshitsuji II, Kuroshitsuji, Characters, and Vincent Phantomhive. Can you do something about it?Raindrops 242 20:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC)